


Destruction

by MeyMey



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого в шкафу есть свои скелеты. Но порой хочется, чтобы о них знал кто-нибудь ещё. Ведь вдвоём можно перенести намного большее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blaine

Вдох-выдох-вдох. Свежий вечерний воздух врывается в лёгкие, сушит горло, и по неосторожности Блейн вдыхает слишком глубоко и закашливается. По вечерам прохладно. Его одноклассники, его друзья машут ему на прощание, садятся в машины своих отцов или просто идёт в другую сторону. Блейн всегда мечтал, чтобы кто-нибудь из друзей ходил с ним в одну сторону. Возможно, тогда ничего бы не случалось. Возможно, тогда не было так страшно идти по освещённым улочкам мимо подворотен, мимо тёмных дворов. Это отвратительно вести такое жалкое существование, вжимать голову в плечи, услышав чужие шаги, услышав чужие голоса. Это ужасно для парня бояться темноты одиночества. Это ужасно жалко даже для парня-гея.  
У Блейна всегда были проблемы с его ориентацией. Но его бывшие одноклассники и другие ученики никогда не заходили дальше закрывания его в шкафчике, вываливания на него его же обеда и мышей в сумке. То, что когда-то казалось ему невыносимым, было лишь мелкими неприятностями и безобидными шалостями. Самое страшное началось, когда он перевёлся в Далтон. В школе был рай, никто не обращал на него и ориентацию внимания, у него быстро появились друзья, хорошие, добрые, милые, но за стенами начинался его кошмар. Он частенько задерживался до вечера и всегда возвращался один. Поэтому его заметили. Впервые к нему подошли, чтобы забрать деньги. Несколько парней шире его в плечах и выше почти на голову, в руках их были биты, у некоторых Блейн заметил кастеты. Обычная банда подростков. Обычная для неблагополучных районов, а не таких. Только когда его зажали в углу и нагло облапали на предмет наличия денег, он узнал в одном из парней своего одноклассника. Он всегда выделялся на фоне других, большой и наглый, он ни с кем не считался и всегда добивался своего. Блейн сам достал деньги, чтобы отдать, только чтобы этот парень не узнал его, но он узнал. Этот парень присвистнул, отодвинул в сторону своего товарища и, нависнув, над Блейном довольно оскалился.  
\- Хеей, кто тут у нас. Парни, это же мой бывший одноклассник! Блейн Андерсон, - парни вокруг зашептались, не поняв ещё нужно ли им вернуть кошелёк Блейна, а парень, который, кажется, был главарём, тем временем положил руку на плечо Блейна и, наклонившись к его уху, громким шёпотом, чтобы все вокруг слышали, спросил. – Эй, Блейни, тебе понравилось, как они тебя трогали?  
Это было началом конца, концом всего хорошего, чтобы было в его жизни. Тогда парни только полапали его через одежду, пару раз приложили головой о стену и ушли, но слава мальчика-гея, его, Блейна, слава, разлетелась по бандам ближайших районов со скоростью звука.  
Блейн делает шаг на неосвещенный участок дороги и слышит свист. Он останавливается, кА дрессированный и просто ждёт. Убегать бесполезно, парни быстрее, ловчее, лучше знают местность. Уронят, пару раз ударят по голове и утащат в темноту. Это у них такие развлечения – охота. Блейн не понимает, почему он ещё не наскучил им. Он уже практически не сопротивляется и безволен, как надувная кукла. Да, учитывая, что они делают, надувная кукла, более точное определение, чем что-либо ещё.  
Кто-то кладёт руку ему на плечо и несмотря на то, что глаза парня скрывает кепка, Блейн знает, кто это. Он успел их всех изучить. Этот – правая рука босса, парень спокойный, адекватный, и Блейн даже чувствует к нему некую симпатию, замечая в его глазах сочувствие. Наверное, тот тоже не понимает, чего все привязались к Блейну, словно он единственный мальчик-гей во всём городе.  
Они заходят в проулок между домов, где темно и никто не услышит. Там стоят ещё шесть парней и все смотрят на Блейна горящими похотью и нетерпением глазами. Блейн бегло оглядывает собравшуюся компанию и понимает, что завтра вряд ли пойдёт в школу.  
Малыш Тимми – это босс этой шайки. Блейн не понимает, почему у такого босса такая адекватная правая рука, но Тимми агрессивный, нетерпеливый и тупой. Он срывает с Блейна штаны, вырывая петельки для пояса и сдирая пряжкой ремня, оставшегося на месте, кожу на животе Блейна. Тимми зловонно дышит ему в шею, больно вцепляется в волосы и насухую ввинчивает в него биту. Это ужасно больно. Блейн уже успел привыкнуть к боли, но он всё равно орёт, извивается в сильных руках и затихает и только тогда, когда его прикладывают головой о стену. Он приходит в себя, когда Тимми вдоволь насмотревшись, как окровавленная бита входит и выходит из разорванного ануса, вытаскивает её и приставляет свой член. Блейн считает его идиотом хотя бы потому, что его член намного тоньше биты и после неё он вряд ли получит особый кайф. Но он слишком самоуверенный, чтобы осознать это.  
Пока Тимми имеет его, придавливая щекой к стене, он думает о том, стоит ли ему идти до больницы. И ещё о том, за сколько часов, в случае разрыва, его брюшная полость наполнится кровью. Стоит ли идти до больницы, чтобы потом, может не завтра и не послезавтра, а, скажем, через неделю, всё повторилось снова. И не то чтобы ему хотелось умирать так позорно и от руки этого идиота, но он чувствует такую слабость, что с удовольствием бы прилёг прямо здесь, на асфальте, измазанном его собственной кровью. И проблеваться, проблеваться тоже очень хочется. Наверное, он схлопотал сотрясение.  
После Тимми идут остальные. Правая рука босс стоит в стороне и даже не смотрит – он курит отвернувшись к дороге и делая вид, что следит за тем, чтобы их никто не увидел. На самом деле, так думает Блейн, ему просто противно.  
Поэтому, когда все уходят, оставляя «добычу» ему одному, он помогает Блейну сесть и натянуть штаны. Он смотрит слегка обеспокоенно, выдыхая дым крепких сигарет в сторону, и прощупывает живот Блейна.  
-Лучше иди в больницу, - говорит он, мягко удерживая его голову и осматривая шишку.  
Блейн морщится, закрывает глаза, но парень несильно бьёт его по щекам.  
\- Хорошо, - выдыхает Блейн и правда решая, что умирать так позорно не хочется.  
Парень сидит рядом с ним на корточках и смотрит с жалостью.  
\- Ты хоть убегать пробовал?  
\- Пробовал.  
\- Ясно. Знаешь, мой тебе совет – вали из этого ёбанного города. Таким как ты не место здесь.  
Парень помогает Блейну подняться и даже провожает его немного до больницы.  
Всё остальное Блейн помнит плохо. Он просыпается в больничной палате, а над ним склоняется его отец. Он говорит, что им нужно будет переехать, и они обязательно переедут. Когда он закончит с делами. Блейн кивает и знает, что дела никогда не закончатся.  
Когда он возвращается домой, его новенькая форма висит в шкафу. И всё снова будет как прежде. Он пойдёт в школу завтра и, возможно, завтра, возможно, ему дадут фору пару дней, но всё повториться с другими. Всё всегда повторяется. Бесконечный цикл. Блейн мечтает о чём-нибудь новом.  
Эта новенькая форма в шкафу не даёт ему покоя, заставляя переживать всё снова раз за разом. Мыслей так много, что голова начинает тяжелеть. Это отвратительное чувство, когда нужно обдумать очень многое, но мысли не получается упорядочить. Ему бы высказаться кому-нибудь, но некому.  
Блейн открывает третий ящик стола и достаёт канцелярский ножик. Он выдвигает лезвия чуть-чуть и смотрит на тёмный кончик. В том же третьем ящике лежат спиртовые салфетки, Блейн раздирает упаковку одной и вытирает тёмный кончик лезвия, смывая засохшую кровь. Потом он снимает часы и протирает запястье. Мелкий, неглубокий порез отрезвляет, все ненужные мысли исчезают, сменяясь лёгким жжением и желанием выспаться.  
Джефф, его одноклассник и просто хороший парень, сказал, что завтра он пообещал встретиться с каким-то парнем из другой школы, что-то про учёбу. Джефф сказал, что ему, Блейну, будет интересно, потому что у них есть совпадения интересов.  
Блейн падает на кровать прямо в одежде и закрывает глаза. Мальчик, да. Пусть он не окажется каким-нибудь извращенцем.


	2. Blaine and Kurt

Когда Блейн приходит в кафе, Джефф и какой-то незнакомый юноша уже сидят за столиком в глубине зала. Блейн выдыхает воздух и натягивает приветливую улыбку. Он буквально подскакивает к столику, чувствуя себя клоуном, и Джефф жмёт ему руку и приобнимает. Блейн косится на юношу – тот прячет взгляд в кружке с кофе и поднимает его только тогда, когда Джефф представляет ему Блейна. У юноши большие синие глаза, по-детски наивные, невинные, Блейн ловит его взгляд, но парень смущается и быстро переводит взгляд на Джеффа. Блейн отмечает для себя, что юноша очень красив и не вызывает у него чувства тревоги, которая обычно появляется у него при столкновении с мужчинами.   
\- Блейн, - говорит Джефф, улыбаясь, - это – Курт. Он учится в Маккинли. Мы встретились абсолютно случайно, в музыкальном магазине, и как-то разговорились, и оказалось, что Курт замечательный парень и… ну, он сам скажет. Курт, это – Блейн. Мы учимся вместе, и я тебя уверяю, что лучшего слушателя и собеседника, чем он, ты не найдёшь. К тому же, у этого человека есть какая-то потрясающая способность отводить людей от грустных мыслей и рассеивать тучи над их головой.   
Блейн протягивает руку, но Курт просто улыбается и говорит:   
\- Приятно познакомиться.   
\- А теперь, - говорит Джефф, - вы простите, но мне придётся оставить вас одних. Не шалите.   
И подмигнув им, он вскакивает с места и убегает из кафе. Блейн смотрит на Курта, а тот на свои пальцы, держащие кружку.   
\- Как-то всё неловко получилось, - говорит Блейн и почему-то не улыбается, словно Джефф, уходя, обрезал ниточки, которыми была привязана его улыбка.   
Курт поднимает на него свои большие голубые глаза и больше не опускает их.   
\- Знаешь, - говорит он, - от принуждённых улыбок морщины рано появляются. Вот здесь, - он улыбается, показывая на складки у губ.  
Блейн усмехается, заказывает у подошедшей официантки кофе и выдыхает воздух. Словно до этого не дышал.   
\- Ты прости, что я на твоё рукопожатие не ответил, - сказал Курт в повисшей тишине. – Это не в тебе дело, а во мне.   
\- Ничего страшного, - мотает головой Блейн и трёт глаза, потому что полночи он не спал, проснувшись после кошмара, который в точности повторял недавние события.   
\- Ты плохо спишь? – участливо спрашивает Курт и делает глоток из кружки.   
\- Да, - выдыхает Блейн, - кошмары.   
\- Понимаю, - серьёзно кивает Курт. – Знаешь, я предлагаю тебе сеанс откровений. Мы больше никогда не встретимся, но сейчас ты расскажешь мне всё, что терзает тебя, а я тебе всё, что меня. Согласен?   
Блейн озирается по сторонам – в кафе почти пусто, играет приятная музыка, которая глушит посторонние звуки, но не разговоры за столиком – и кивает. Курт улыбается, складывает руки на столик, чуть отодвигая свою кружку, думает недолго и подзывает официантку, заказывая ещё кружку кофе.   
\- Итак, кто начнёт? Ты не очень разговорчив, может моя исповедь расслабит тебя.   
Блейн пожимает плечами, удобнее устраиваясь на мягком диванчике, и тоже складывает руки на стол, словно это какой-то особый жест доверия – контакт через столешницу.   
\- Ну, - выдыхает Курт, - начнём с того, что, когда я говорил, что дело не в тебе, а во мне, я имел в виду, не то, что ты мне не нравишься или я там брезгую, или что ещё можно подумать. Просто у меня гаптофобия. Причём настолько запущенная, что прикосновение незнакомого человека к голой коже, пусть даже рук, может вызвать у меня приступ паники, а однажды, я даже потерял сознание, когда меня ухватили за запястье. Я не знаю, мне не говорят, а я не помню, что у меня случилось в детстве, но, сколько себя помню, я всегда вздрагивал от прикосновений чужих людей, позволяя прикасаться к себе только отцу и матери. Прикосновения к голой коже словно оставляют на ней ожог, очень болезненный ожог. Одно время я пытался быть ближе к людям, укутываясь в шейные платки, нося перчатки и длинные кофты, но постепенно даже ткань перестала спасать меня и я забил на это дело, решив, что жить не касаясь людей лучше, чем постоянно падать в обмороки или рыдать от фантомных болей от невидимых ожогов.   
Курт переводит дыхание, отпивает из кружки и только тогда снова поднимает взгляд на Блейна. Тот сидит в застывшей позе, с каким-то непонятным, туманным выражением на лице, словно обдумывает сказанное.   
\- Надеюсь, - говорит он, - ты не пытаешься вспомнить, что с тобой случилось в детстве. Я бы не стал.   
Курт пожимает плечами и улыбается.   
\- Вот и папа так сказал. Сказал, чтобы я не смел вспоминать. Ни в коем случае. А я папу слушаюсь.   
Блейн коротко улыбается уголками губ и опускает взгляд.   
\- Теперь я, да? Ну… я гей.   
Курт охает и когда Блейн поднимает на него взгляд, выглядит таким удивлённым, что тот хмурится.   
\- Ты не подумай! – быстро тараторит Курт, взмахнув руками. – Я просто… ну… в общем тоже.   
\- А, вот о чём говорил Джефф, - усмехается Блейн, но улыбка быстро угасает. – Так вот. В моей бывшей школе, до Далтона, узнали, что я гей и всячески издевались, но меня перевели в Далтон, и всё было хорошо пока…  
Блейн говорит и говорит. Он старается опускать анатомические подробности, но рассказывает о голодных глазах, о следах от зубов, о сочувствующих взглядах медсестёр и занятом отце. Курт, казалось, с каждым словом Блейна бледнеет всё сильнее и сильнее и, когда Блейн добирается до последнего события, вдруг хватает его руки своими и крепко сжимает. Блейн, мгновенно понявший, что случилось, поднимает на него ошеломлённый взгляд, тогда и Курт понимает, что сделал, но он не отпускает инстинктивно, наоборот сжимает руки Блейна сильнее. Он мягко гладит большими пальцами костяшки Блейна, тая от ощущения чужой кожи под пальцами. Блейн смотрит на его руки и его уголки губ чуть приподнимаются.   
\- Знаешь, - говорит Курт тихо, - кажется, я обманул тебя, Блейн. Тогда, когда сказал, что, возможно, мы больше никогда не увидимся. Я хочу помочь тебе в преодолении этого ужаса, и ты мне нужен, чтобы побороть себя. Я не хочу отпускать тебя.   
Блейн меняет положение их рук, перехватывая удобнее так, чтобы ладони их соприкасались. Курт смотрит решительно, но где-то в глубине голубых глаз таится мальчишеская неуверенность, страх потерять того, кто может вызволить его из клетки, в которую его когда-то кто-то загнал. Блейн сжимает его пальцы и едва слышно хмыкает.   
\- А я никуда и не ухожу. 

***  
Они общаются ежедневно. Курт приходит за Блейном по вечерам, после учёбы, и они идут по светлым улицам, избегая переулков и парков. И даже если бы кто-нибудь попытался напасть – Блейн за Курта готов был всех порвать, а у Курта в сумке перцовый баллончик.   
Они говорят обо всём. О прошлом, о настоящем, о будущем. О том, что завтра одеть, о том, что было на завтрак и о том, что преследует в кошмарах. Поначалу это было странно, делиться с кем-то настолько личным, а потом стало необходимостью. Потребностью исповедаться, поделиться болью. Они разделяют страхи и боль, и те становятся легче.   
Блейн говорит, что кошмары перестали быть чёткими, перестали быть повторением событий. Они стали чем-то абстрактным – чёрной тенью олицетворяющей все страхи Блейна. Она продолжает преследовать его, но постепенно тьма начинает рассеиваться. Блейн говорит, что однажды на полу нашёл фонарик.   
\- Точно такой же, - говорит он, - как у тебя.   
Курт смущается, но постоянно касается Блейна – держит за руку, проводит пальцами по щеке, прижимается плечом. Это его терапия. И сколько бы он не касался – каждый раз словно впервые. И каждый раз хочется большего. Но только с Блейном, прикосновения других людей, хоть и перестали причинять боль, оставались нежеланными, неприятными. Курт не хотел касаться их, словно боялся испачкаться.   
\- Самый грязный из них – я, - говорит Блейн, и Курт прижимается лбом к его лбу.   
\- Ангелы не могут быть грязными. 

***  
Спустя два месяца их общения произошло то, чего они так старательно избегали – их всё-таки подкараулили. Те самые парни, ребята Малыша Тимми. Его правая рука тоже с ними, он смотрит на Блейна недовольно, словно вопрошая: «Какого хера ты не послушался меня?»   
Блейн закрывает, роящегося в сумке Курта спиной и ждёт. Тимми похабно улыбается, облизывает губы, подходя ближе. Но когда он подходит слишком близко, выражение его лица сменяется, он вздрагивает и падает, утыкаясь носом в асфальт. Блейн сжимает в руках электрошокер.   
Правая рука Тимми улыбается, подходя ближе, а подойдя, пинает Тимми в живот и сплёвывает ему на макушку.   
\- Давно пора было менять босса, - говорит он и поднимает взгляд на Блейна. – Я пущу слушок, что с тобой опасно связываться. Совсем расслабляться не советую, но…  
\- Спасибо, - кивает Блейн и, подумав, пинает Тимми в лицо.   
Правая рука вздрагивает и смеётся. 

***  
\- Это было страшно, - говорит Курт, когда они приходят к Блейну домой.   
\- Ну, я бы, наверное, не сделал бы этого, если бы был один. Но мысль о том, что они могут причинить боль тебе…  
Блейн сжал кулаки. Курт, открывая дверь в его комнату, улыбнулся.   
\- Ты молодец. Правда. Ты смог победить свои кошмары.  
\- Без тебя…  
\- Смог бы, - машет на него Курт, - рано или поздно – смог бы. Ну, или им бы просто надоело.   
\- И почему ты отрицаешь своё участие в моей победе? – Блейн, по привычке, кладёт голову Курту на колени и тот запускает ему в волосы руки. Курту нравится лохматить их, потому что прилизанный Блейн выглядит слишком серьёзно, а лохматый – уютно.   
\- Смущаюсь я, - улыбается Курт.   
Блейн жмурится, как кот, которого чешут за ухом, и Курту даже кажется, что он мурчит, просто очень тихо. Курту нравится улыбающийся Блейн. По-настоящему улыбающийся, а не как тогда, в кафе. Курту нравится тёплый Блейн, кудрявый Блейн, мурчащий Блейн. Курту вообще нравится Блейн. Весь.   
\- Знаешь, если и правда «я бы без тебя не», тогда помоги и мне, потому что я без тебя, кажется, тоже не.   
Блейн открывает глаза и смотрит на Курта, тот выглядит серьёзным, но отчего-то очень смущённым.   
\- Ты о чём?   
\- Об этом.   
Курт наклоняется и целует Блейна. У Блейна мягкие губы, с привкусом кофе. Курт боится, что поторопился, но Блейн отвечает и уничтожает все сомнения.   
Блейн поднимается с колен Курта, чтобы уложить его на постель.   
Прикосновения, поглаживания, поцелуи – всё новое для Курта и он теряется в этих ощущениях, плавится в чужих руках, растворяется. Блейн стягивает с него рубашку и футболку и раздевается сам. Ещё одно ощущение – прикосновение чужих рук, чужой кожи к открытым животу и груди. Сейчас Курт абсолютно беззащитен, но не чувствует себя таковым. Блейн – его защита.   
Блейн не торопится, растягивает предварительные ласки, не касаясь ничего ниже пояса, и Курт благодарен ему за это. За возможность чуть привыкнуть, освоиться. Сейчас он весь эрогенная зона. Каждое прикосновение Блейна отправляет по телу разряды и гонит стадо приятных мурашек от затылка к подушечкам пальцев на ногах. Блейн не оставляет следов, не кусает, сжимает пальцы до синяков, потому что знает, насколько это может быть неприятным. Впрочем, Курт не отказался бы от засоса – напоминании о том, что это всё не было сном.   
\- Пожалуйста, - просит Курт и тянется к ремню Блейна. Блейн понимает и стягивает с него джинсы.   
Курт толкается в его ладонь, сходя с ума от ощущения чужих пальцев на члене. Блейн трётся об него, целует плечи, шею, чуть ускоряясь, двигает рукой по члену Курта, а тот запрокидывает голову, выгибаясь навстречу, и хватается за него, за плечи, за талию.   
\- Я хочу тебя… - задыхаясь, поизносит Курт, - внутри.   
\- У меня даже смазки нет, - виновато отзывается Блейн.   
\- Придумай что-нибудь… пожалуйста.   
Блейну плохо соображается, но он вспоминает о мази для заживления ран и решает, что она вполне подойдёт. Он гладит, едва касается Курта, растягивает старательно, чтобы тому не было больно. Потому что кому, как не ему, знать насколько ужасно это может быть.   
Курт сам насаживается на пальцы, выгибается, просит. Потому что он хочет, потому что он доверяет, потому что это Блейн, в конце концов, он не сделает больно. Когда Блейн входит, Курт дышит так часто, что кружится голова. Курт растворяется в ощущениях и остаётся оголенным проводом. И когда он кончает, ощущения такие яркие, что ему кажется, будто он умирает. На секунды мир исчезает, а потом появляется снова. Появляется комната Блейна, кровать Блейна. Блейн. 

***  
\- Папа не хотел, чтобы я встречался с кем-нибудь, потому что боялся, что если я займусь с кем-нибудь, ну, любовью, то что-нибудь вспомню. Это он мне так не говорил о том, что случилось, - усмехается Курт. – Но, знаешь, я ничего не вспомнил. Скорее наоборот – отпустил это что-то.   
Блейн обнимает его, прижимает к груди.   
\- Это хорошо, - говорит он. – Это значит, что скоро всё будет хорошо. У нас двоих.


	3. Rachel

Когда она просыпается, рядом с ней лежит парень с кудрявым затылком, красивой линией шеи, перетекающей в плечи, и засосом, со следами алой помады, на левой лопатке. Она смотрит на его спину внимательно, пытаясь вспомнить, кто это, а когда он поворачивается к ней лицом, огорчённо выдыхает. Опять Джесси. Рейчел не понимает, почему каждый раз, напиваясь, она в итоге оказывается в постели с ним. Может он следит за ней? Не то, чтобы Рейчел совсем не нравился Джесси, но ей бы хотелось разнообразия. Светлые кудряшки, умильная физиономия, сладкий голос - раздражают. Она не запоминает деталей и ни разу ещё с утра не опознала его сразу, но постоянство, с которой это тело попадало в её кровать, начинало утомлять.   
Она натягивает трусы и шарит под кроватью в поисках сумки, где лежат сигареты и зажигалка. Она курит прямо в комнате, неторопливо прохаживаясь по ней и собирая вещи. У неё под лопаткой наколот уроборос. Выбирая тату, она не предавалась философским рассуждениям о цикличности мира, о том, что однажды всё повторится, как сейчас модно у молодых девушек. Она просто ткнула пальцем в эскиз в журнале, сказав: «Эта змея – я. Я тоже пожираю сама себя».  
У Рейчел розовые хлопковые трусы с рюшами и чёрные ногти. Она закидывает свои вещи на стул, а его – на кровать. Среди вещей оказывается футболка с надписью «Финн Хадсон» на спине, следами спермы, помады и ещё чего-то похожего на соус к картошке. Она закидывает футболку в корзину с грязным бельём и решает, что не против встретиться с тем футболистом ещё раз.   
Она тушит сигарету в пепельнице на подоконнике, когда просыпается Джесси. Он потягивается сладко, улыбается ей, а она закатывает глаза.   
\- Я думаю, что это судьба, - говорит он сонно.   
\- Я думаю, что нужно меньше пить, - отвечает Рейчел.   
Джесси смеётся, зная, что пару дней он снова окажется здесь. Потому что он знает, где наливают подросткам и где напивается Рейчел. Рейчел прикуривает новую сигарету и устало смотрит на парня.   
\- Вали уже.   
Когда Джесси уходит, она остаётся наедине с сигаретами, недопитой бутылкой скотча, простынями со следами спермы и своим уроборосом на лопатке. Иногда у неё случаются просветления, когда она себя ненавидит. Ненавидит себя за то, что с собой сделала, что превратилась из маленькой звезды и любимицы публики и отцов, в шлюху, которая может отдаться за пакетик травки. Это ещё не совсем дно, но где-то уже близко. Так близко, что если потянуть носочки, можно коснуться холодного и липкого дня кончиками пальцев.   
Рейчел проветривает комнату, собирает бельё в стирку. Всё в стирку. Она собирает весь мусор и утрамбовывает в пакет. Стиральная машина идёт на взлёт, раскручивая барабан, а Рейчел возвращается в комнату. Надо ещё отмыть от разных пятен пол, перестелить постель и найти чистые вещи. Сегодня воскресенье, а значит день самобичевания. Единственный день в неделе, когда видит, что с собой сделала и пытается хоть что-то исправить. Например, выкинуть скотч, несмотря на то, что в бутылке хватит ещё на два бокала. С сигаретами она уже не борется – бесполезно – но не курить в комнате хотя бы.   
Рейчел находит под кроватью альбом с фотографиями. Кажется, она засунула его туда в прошлое воскресенье. Или раньше. В альбоме куча фотографий с маленькой принцессой. В платьишках, рюшечках, с улыбкой до ушей и микрофоном, зажатым маленькими пальчиками. Когда-то у неё был хороший голос, а сейчас, после нескольких лет сигарет и алкоголя, ей разве что в баре петь. Дешёвом придорожном баре, в котором тусуются толстые, бородатые мужики, разъезжающие на мотоциклах и фурах.  
Рейчел больно ещё и оттого, что она разочаровывает своих отцов. Она любит их. Всегда, вне зависимости от дня недели. Но саморазрушение почему-то единственное желание. И когда всё началось?   
Наверное, когда она захотела попасть в тот крутой хор, а ей сказали, что у неё слишком слабый голос. Слабый голос. Сейчас, да, сейчас слабый, а тогда, она уверена, она была бы солисткой и сделала бы их ещё популярнее.   
Когда твою мечту втаптывают в землю, всегда сложно взять себя в руки, а Рейчел никогда не была сильной. И тогда, в тот вечер, она встретила парня с ирокезом, который и подарил ей первый пакетик травки. И, несмотря на то, что они теперь частенько встречаются, и иногда он задерживается на ночь, Рейчел не может запомнить его имени. Но он говорит называть его Пак.   
Рейчел не закидывает альбом обратно, а запихивает подальше на полку, прячет за книгами. Ей и без напоминаний о том, как низко она пала, тошно.   
Когда комната начинает сиять чистотой, солнце клонится к закату. Рейчел выкидывает мешки мусора, Рейчел развешивает сушиться бельё, а то, что высохло, гладит. Ей нужно успеть всё сделать до понедельника, потому что в понедельник проснётся та Рейчел, что курит в кровати и блюёт в тумбочку.   
Когда наступает ночь, Рейчел лежит в кровати и смотрит в потолок. Это ужасно – быть такой. Это отвратительно – быть такой. Рейчел закрывает глаза. Она не будет рыдать от жалости к себе, потому что ей не жалко себя. Нет. Она ненавидит себя. Рейчел представляет, что надрезает руки лезвием канцелярского ножика. Рейчел представляет, как глотает горсть таблеток и ложится на кафельный пол. Рейчел представляет… но никогда не сделает. Потому что папы.   
Они приходят оба пожелать ей спокойной ночи. Они обнимают её и целуют в лоб и щёки. Они говорят, что это переходный возраст. Они говорят, что скоро новая мечта и цель жизни перекроет эту. Всё будет хорошо, говорят они. Рейчел улыбается им, обнимает в ответ. Рейчел целует их в щёки и говорит: «Я понимаю. Да, будет».   
Рейчел будет гореть в аду. И за ложь тоже.


	4. Rachel and Quinn

\- Ты просто ещё не встретила человека, который тебя излечит, - говорит Курт. Он улыбается, вот уже месяц как улыбается, и тянет через трубочку молочный коктейль.   
\- Ох, Курт, мой милый, наивный Курт. Не каждому суждено встретить кучерявого принца с израненной душой. Не каждому суждено излечиться.  
\- Ты пессимистка просто.   
\- Я реалистка, - выдыхает Рейчел и затягивается сигаретой.   
\- Сейчас эти понятия почти слились, - Курт морщится от дыма. – Между прочим, в классе Блейна есть очень хорошие парни. Ты просто не там ищешь.  
\- Да, я, в общем-то, и не ищу. Надоело. Искала принцев – нашла мудаков. Так всегда бывает. У меня вот есть подруга по переписке, так она ищет себе мудаков, альфа-самцов и все дела, а в неё влюбляются, чистой и искренней, исключительно хорошие, правильные и перспективные юноши. Вот такая у нас справедливость. Впрочем, она и сама вне интернета девочка приличная. А я… на ловца и зверь бежит.  
\- Рейчел, - закатывает глаза Курт, - я манерный гей, который частенько забегает в женские отделы в магазинах, я десять лет не касался людей и в основном при общении делаю выражение лица «вы все говно, а я бабочка», но даже я нашёл себе парня. Ты же красивая, умная, воспитанная… тебе просто стоит завязать с травкой и алкоголем. Уж на то, что ты завяжешь сигаретами, я не рассчитываю.   
\- И правильно делаешь, - фыркает девушка, – Не думаю, что это поможет.   
\- Ты не пробовала. А вообще – милая моя, я думаю, тебе стоит пообщаться с другой девушкой, у неё похожая, ммм, проблема. Она была звездой школы, как ты когда-то сцены, а потом она залетела и через восемь месяцев родила мёртвого ребёнка. Ну и нервы сдали. Ухаживать за собой перестала, руки дрожат так, что кружку с чаем, не расплескав, донести до столика не может, глаза постоянно на мокром месте. В общем, случай тот же, но запущеннее. Я уже говорил ей о тебе. Я, конечно, против наркотиков, алкоголя и прочего, но… ей и правда нужно расслабиться, забыться – как это ты умеешь.   
\- Пф, ты предлагаешь мне сделать из неё вторую себя?   
\- Нет, Рейчел, я предлагаю вам обеим излечиться. Настоящая дружба, такая, когда ты у неё самая лучшая подруга, и она у тебя, она тоже способна лечить, не хочу же любви. Да и, по сути, дружба – та же любовь, только исключительно платоническая.   
\- Ох, мне нужно выпить. Воды! Побольше! Слишком сладко, - Рейчел качает головой. – Тебе нужно идти в кондитеры – такие сладкие речи толкать.   
\- Рейчел, просто попробуй. Ты отказываешь, даже не попробовать. Это то же самое, что, не разворачивая рождественский подарок, сказать, что он плохой, и ты его не хочешь.   
\- Ох, ну хорошо-хорошо, только не заводись. Курт-неулыбающийсячудик мне нравился больше, - она высовывает язык. Курт неодобрительно вздыхает и выкидывает пустой стаканчик из-под коктейля в мусорку.   
-Она хорошая девушка. Помоги ей отпустить весь накопленный негатив, и она излечит тебя. Я верю в это.   
\- Курт, нельзя быть таким милым, - говорит Рейчел и треплет его по голове - теперь можно.   
Курт фыркает и улыбается. Он говорит, что девушку зовут Квинн.   
\- Это та королевна-черлидерша? Боже, Курт, мы с ней точно не поладим.   
-Ей плохо.   
\- Ты думаешь, она стала от этого менее самовлюблённой и надменной?   
\- Очень плохо.   
Рейчел вздыхает.   
\- Хорошо.

***  
Рейчел чувствует себя маньяком или парнем, поджидая Квинн после уроков у школы. И чуть не пропускает её. Слишком уж она привыкла к командирше команды черлидерш – форма, идеальная причёска, аккуратный макияж, взгляд «как на говно» и улыбочка мерзкая. А сейчас Квинн не такая. Растрёпанная, в свитере, в джинсах, без макияжа. Рейчел смотрит на неё заново. Словно видит впервые.   
\- Привет, - говорит та и прячет взгляд. – Курт сказал…   
\- Пойдём.   
***  
Они молчали всю дорогу. Рейчел искоса поглядывала на блондинку, но та смотрела только себе под ноги. Рейчел не могла понять, что так сильно поразило её. То, что не идеальная Квинн была красивее, или то, какой несчастный взгляд был у этих некогда наглых и самоуверенных глаз.   
Рейчел приводит её домой. Она уже успела купить у Пака травки, а у Сэма – пива. Она проводит Квинн в свою комнату и усаживает на кровать. Она открывает две бутылки пива и одну протягивает Квинн.   
\- Ну, рассказывай, как же ты опустилась с небес на землю?   
\- Я думала, что все уже знают эту историю лучше меня самой, - грустно усмехается Квинн. – Ну, тогда я впервые попробовала крепкий алкоголь и… я была пьяна, а он был мудак. Я даже лица его не помню, помню только смех хриплый и то, что я закашлялась, когда он затянулся своими отвратительными сигаретами и выдохнул мне прямо в лицо. А через два месяца я попала в больницу с гриппом и у меня взяли кровь на анализ. Беременна. Врач отговорила меня делать аборт, мама пообещала не пока рассказывать папе. Я ушла с поста главной черлидерши, стала правильно питаться, читала всякие статьи об этом. А на восьмом месяце беременности меня в магазине толкнула какая-то женщина, ударив по животу сумкой. Меня увезли на скорой. Там сделали узи, увидели, что пуповина обмоталась вокруг шеи ребёнка и что сердцебиение ослабилось. Врачи, правда, делали всё, что могли. Всё, что было в их силах, но и они не всесильны. Ребёнок задохнулся. Тогда, когда я увидела его, маленького сморщенного уродца, на руках врачей, во мне что-то сломалось. Это был мой ребёнок. Я уже хотела его, я ждала его. И он был мёртв.   
Рейчел делает глоток из банки и садится рядом с Квинн на кровать. Она молчит, уставившись на свои руки, а потом обнимает Квинн за голову, прижимает её к своей груди, гладит мягкие волосы. И Квинн плачет. У неё стрясутся плечи, она вздрагивает всем телом и тёплые слёзы пропитывают футболку Рейчел.   
***  
Рейчел выкладывает из травы дорожку, сворачивает самокрутку и поджигает. Густой дым наполняет комнату. Квинн с интересом наблюдает, а потом Рейчел протягивает ей самокрутку. Квинн не берёт её в руки, просто сжимает осторожно губами и делает медленный вдох. Дым расползается по лёгким и выходит вместе с выдохом.   
Рейчел улыбается, касается светлых волос девушки, проводит пальцами по щеке. Она вдыхает дым и, приблизившись к Квинн вплотную, выдыхает его ей в приоткрытый рот. Их губы соприкасаются.   
Квинн отпускает свою боль. Отпускает боль вместе с густым дымом, выходящим из лёгких. Отпускает, отдаваясь нежным поцелуям Рейчел. У девушки мягкие губы и пальцы. Самокрутка дотлевает в пепельнице, а Рейчел оглаживает бёдра Квинн.   
\- Ты красивая, - говорит она. – Ты такая красивая! Красивее, чем та Квинн, что носила форму черлидерш.   
Квинн тянется за поцелуем, запутывается пальцами в тёмных волосах, увлекает за собой на кровать. Открывает шею для поцелуев, а сама стягивает с Рейчел футболку.   
И каждый поцелуй – лекарство. От боли, одиночества, несбывшихся мечтаний. От вины, от страха, от ненависти к себе.   
***  
\- Как-то странно получилось, да? – говорит потом Рейчел и смотрит в потолок. Квинн лежит на её груди и тоже туда смотрит. Наверное, на потолке что-то важное до поры до времени скрыто от наших глаз, раз мы инстинктивно так внимательно вглядываемся в него.  
\- Неожиданно, - говорит Квинн, - не странно, но неожиданно. Странно – не очень приятное слово.   
\- Да, хорошо, неожиданно, - соглашается девушка. – Знаешь, а ведь ещё с утра я убеждала Курта, что встретить своего принца – как выиграть в лотерею – может один на миллион.   
\- Одна на миллион, - говорит Квинн, а потом, подумав, добавляет. – Две на миллион.   
***  
Рейчел сама вызвалась подстричь её. Квинн показывает длину и смеётся: «И давай ещё в розовый покрасим». Так она решила начать всё с начала.   
Рейчел выливает в унитаз остатки пива и травы, разрезает футболку Финна и поджигает её в мусорном ведре. Так начинает жить она.   
Квинн находит в интернете рекламу хора попроще того, в которых хотела попасть Рейчел, и звонит им, чтобы назначить прослушивание для двоих.  
Рейчел не удаляет своего уробороса с лопатки, но делает новое тату – открытую клетку на запястье. У Квинн же на запястье две птицы.   
***  
Они приходят в школу вместе, держась за руки. Шлюха, отдающаяся за травку и неудачница, залетевшая и родившая мёртвого ребёнка.   
Квинн и Рейчел, которым ещё только предстоит излечиться, измениться и подстелить мир под себя.


	5. Santana and Brittany

Сантана открывает глаза и в открытое окно смотрит на стену соседнего дома. Сначала та раздражала её, потому что закрывала небо и солнце и создавала в комнате вечные сумерки, но потом Сантана как-то смирилась и обнаружила, что стена - это идеальная точка для сосредоточения. Стена белая, как чистый лист бумаги, и воображением на ней можно написать что угодно. Иногда Сантана пишет на ней список дел, обдумывает, что сделать первым, что более важно, что никак нельзя забыть. Иногда она записывает на ней свои сны. Всем известно, что если сразу после пробуждения не прокрутить в голове весь сон - всё забудешь.   
Иногда же Сантана пишет на нём другой список. Который точно нельзя записывать на бумаге. Каждый раз его дополняет одно имя. Однажды там появилось сразу два имени, но то был чрезвычайный случай и второй был внезапным свидетелем. Сантана была тогда ещё не настолько опытной, как сейчас, но фильмы с детства учат нас, что свидетелей нужно убирать.   
В этот раз Сантана не запомнила имя парня, поэтому она просто обозначила его цифрой. "29". Двадцать девять жизней она унесла за свою короткую. Двадцать девять душ она загубила, чтобы притупить боль. Двадцать девять жизней были обменены на её спокойствие.  
Она не помнит, когда это началось. В самом детстве, наверное, ещё в бессознательном. Она не знает, что послужило толчком к этому, но безумие росло вместе с ней.   
Сначала это были чёрно-белые сны. Это не было похожим на чёрно-белые фильмы. В них не было заднего плана, в них не было домов или деревьев. Только люди. Чёрные и былые. Чёрные люди смотрели прямо на Сантану и скалились. Белые люди никогда на неё не смотрели. Они плакали, умоляли чёрных пойти с ними, молились или просто добро улыбались в пустоту.   
Наверное, именно эти сны послужили толком к формированию её представления о людях. Чёрные и белые. Плохие и хорошие.   
В десять она впервые убила. В десять она впервые поняла, что белые люди не должны сосуществовать с чёрными. Что чёрные люди не должны жить.   
Обычно Сантана запоминает имена, хотя бы потому, что сначала выясняет достаточно ли человек "чёрный". Но в этот раз всё случилось неожиданно. Импульсивно. Она не смогла сдержать свой эмоциональный порыв. Сейчас она думает, что тот парень мог и не быть "чёрным". Может он делал это впервые, может у них были такие игры. Может.   
Сантана не думала об этом, когда застала его и Бриттани. Её Бриттани. Её девочку, её ангела. Он обращался с ней как дешёвой шлюхой, и Сантане стало дурно от одной мысли о том, что кто-то может так отзываться о её Брит.   
Бриттани было десять, когда они познакомились. Маленькая девочка с большими наивными глазами и светлыми волосами, была похожа на ангелов с открыток. Она появилась тогда, именно тогда, когда Санатана приняла своё проклятье (или дар?). И Брит была самой "белой", самой белоснежной из всех. Однажды, они игрались на заднем дворе школы и ослепляющее, яркое солнце светило Брит прямо в спину. Сантана подняла глаза и на секунду ей показалось, что за спиной девочки крылья из белого света.   
Брит была невероятно наивной, верила всем и считала, что мир сшит из добра, а Сантана была её Инь. Она не была абсолютно злой, но была её противоположностью. Как Ян, которое является солнцем, как Инь, которое является луной, так и девочки стали друг для друга необходимыми. Инь не может существовать без Ян - это Сантана поняла, будучи уже постарше.   
Сантана повзрослела. Она стала чётче распознавать границы "чёрного" и "белого", стала различать оттенки серого и научилась сдерживать свои порывы, сократив их до единичных случаев за месяц, за год.   
Бриттани осталась такой же. Светлой, наивной. Внешне она не отличается от своих сверстников, но её мозг, её восприятие действительности немного не успевают за её телом. Брит - это маленькая девочка, запертая в теле семнадцатилетней красавицы. И потому, в каждом её парне Сантана видит педофила.  
А этот был ещё и извращенцем. Он так хватал Брит за её чудесные, вьющиеся светлые волосы, так оскорблял, делал всё так грубо, что Брит плакала. Хныкала, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и размазывая по ней макияж, который с утра ей помогала наносить Сантана.   
Сантана знает всё это, потому что установила в комнате Брит камеру. Она не могла спокойно спать, думая о том, что делают с ней эти ублюдки. Некоторые были нежны и ласковы, а не которые, как этот, любили секс пожестче. Но не настолько.   
Не смотря на импульсивность её действий, она прекрасно помнит, как накинула ему на шею толстую леску и душила так, что чуть не отрезала парню голову.  
Сантана закрывает глаза и отсчитывает до десяти. Это её ритуал. Каждое утро после убийства она делает это. После единицы ничего не остаётся. Ни одной мысли о том, что произошло вечером.   
Сантана просто встаёт с постели, одевается, собирает сумку, смотрит на прощание в зеркало и уходит. Выходит из дома навстречу солнцу, слепящему глаза. Она идёт к дому её ангела, где будет улыбаться, расчёсывая светлые волосы и, возможно, даже Бриттани позволит ей поцеловать себя. 

***   
Бриттани не любит просыпаться рано. Но Сантана всегда приходит в одно и тоже время, за два часа до учёбы и помогает ей собраться. Бриттани любит, когда Сантана приходит, поэтому Брит не говорит ей, что может и сама справиться с утренним ритуалом. Брит нравится чувствовать себя маленькой девочкой, которую причёсывают и одевают. У Сантаны тёплые и мягкие руки. А ещё очень нежные прикосновения. Парни никогда так её не касаются. Они не знают, что Брит нравится, когда перебирают её пряди, когда едва уловимым движением касаются шеи или плеч, когда тёпло дышат в затылок.   
Только Сантана может дать ей такую нежность. Брит иногда позволяет ей целовать себя (в щеки, в лоб, очень редко - в губы), но не очень часто. Брит боится, что Сантана может догадаться о её чувствах и подумать, что Брит извращенка, раз думает о таком. Сантана как-то рассказывала о том, что видит людей чёрно-белыми и что она, Брит, - белая. Но Бриттана так не думает. Иногда, слушая Сантану, она чувствует себя падшим ангелом, старательно закрашивающим свои чёрные перья белой гуашью. И эта гуашь начинает кончаться. 

***   
\- Ты же знаешь, как я люблю твои волосы, - говорит Сантана и утыкается носом в затылок Брит. - Они пахнут травами и чем-то сладким.  
\- Персиком, у меня новый шампунь, - говорит Брит, глядя на себя в зеркало. На плече у её косяк от пальцев вчерашнего парня.   
Сантана кидает взгляд на её плечо и осторожно касается его подушечками пальцев.   
\- Вот урод, - говорит она и убирает руку, словно обжегшись.   
Бриттани замечает это, но не подаёт виду, продолжая смотреть в зеркало. И теперь она видит их. Крылья. У Сантаны они огромные и белоснежные, отливающие золотом солнечного света и небесной синевой. А у Бриттани они...серые и жалкие. Серые, потому что гуашь засыхает и осыпается, и чёрные перья предательски выглядывают из-под неё. Бриттани закрывает глаза и закусывает губу, боясь заплакать. Ей так не хотелось разочаровывать Сантану. Сантана единственная, кто был нежен с ней. Сантана была единственной, кто называл её ангелом.   
\- Эй! Ты чего? - Сантана разворачивает её к себе, встает перед ней на колени, убирает её руки от лица.   
\- Я!..  
Сантана обнимает Брит за плечи, прижимает к груди.   
\- Он больше не тронет тебя, - говорит она, а Брит отталкивает её от себя.   
\- Мне плевать на него. Дело в тебе... во мне. Я плохая, Сан, я такая плохая! - Брит плачет, размазывая по лицу тушь, и когда видит на руках чёрные разводы, всхлипывает. - У меня дажё слёзы чёрные, Сан. Ты называешь меня ангелом, а я такая плохая! Мне мало, Сан, мне мало твоих объятий. Я хочу больше. Больше тебя, больше твоих прикосновений. Я такая извращенка, Сан!   
\- Брит, Брит, Брит, - шепчет Сантана улыбаясь, - глупая Брит. Ты должна была мне раньше сказать. Знаешь, я тоже плохая, я тоже хочу больше тебя. Если ты считаешь это извращением, то мы обе плохие.   
Бриттани замирает, неверяще глядя на Сантану, а потом кидается ей на шею.   
\- Я думала!.. Я так боялась сказать тебе!  
Сантана гладит её по спине, улыбаясь и плача, и думает, что теперь она сможет сберечь своего ангела. Никто больше не тронет её. Никто больше не причинит ей вред.   
А если попробуют - Сантана знает сотни способов убийства и примерно столько же способов спрятать тело.


End file.
